the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Animation/Episode 8
Let us gather, friends! is the eighth episode of Quan Zhi Gao Shou (The King's Avatar) that aired on May 19th, 2017. Summary As the days continue, Ye Xiu continues to battle Tiny Herb and level Lord Grim. However, he begins to find it tedious. In the Tiny Herb practice room, the teammates notice a commercial for ice cream being advertised beside Zhou Zekai. While they are talking about how tasty it looks, Wang Jiexi comes up behind them. He tells them to not envy Zhou Zekai's sponsorship. Instead, they should train hard and raise their own skills. By making a name for themselves, they can become popular. Ye Xiu, wanting to finish early, tells the Tiny Herb players to all come at him at once. He then baits Wang Jiexi, saying that battling him will traumatize them due to his superior skill. Ye Xiu goes further and asks whether any of them have actually battled a true Unspecialized. Wang Jiexi calls his bluff and sends his entire team to attack Ye Xiu at once. The Tiny Herb players initiate battle. Meanwhile, Plantago Seed watches from afar. To dodge their attacks, Ye Xiu uses Aerial Fire, sending him flying backwards as Wang Jiexi uses his broom to block the attack. The Tiny Herb captain then orders his teammates to surround Lord Grim. As Lord Grim flees the battle, they chase after him. Together, Gao Yingjie and Wang Jiexi attempt to bombard Lord Grim, however, he jumps off the side of a building. When they look for him, they find he has logged off. Wang Jiexi then begins to give his team a pep talk, telling them to strive to improve so that they can match Ye Xiu's Unspecialized account. However, his speech is crashed by Soft Mist. Though the Tiny Herb players were expecting a female voice to come out, instead it is Ye Xiu's. He invites them to battle in the Arena with him. However, his terms are that before they can battle him, they must win against Tang Rou. Since Tang Rou is battling professional players, she loses quickly. However, this only increases her determination. Ye Xiu tells her that he is waiting in room "Find Me Next Door." She is surprised to learn that that is the literal name of the room. The Tiny Herb members follow Soft Mist to the Arena to battle him. The Arena is a betting field, therefore they cannot battle until something is wagered. Ye Xiu had set up the room this way so that he could win materials off of Tiny Herb. Plantago Seed is aghast at Ye Xiu's extravagant material demands. Gao Yingjie loses against Ye Xiu. Solemnly, he goes to apologize to his captain. However, Wang Jiexi offers him encouraging words, complimenting his fighting spirit. After this, Wang Jiexi notices that Qiao Yifan's battle against Tang Rou is taking awhile—it had taken him almost three minutes to defeat her, far longer than everyone else. He points out that though Qiao Yifan works hard, he doesn't show much progress. That in itself is a form of torture, and he wonders whether a different environment would help him improve. Finally, Qiao Yifan wins. While Xiao Yun is walking by, he tells Qiao Yifan to hurry up and then criticizes his slow time. Though he is trembling, Qiao Yifan does not reply. Ye Xiu's voice echoes through his headphones, so Qiao Yifan respectfully greets him. After a few exchanges, Ye Xiu asks Qiao Yifan why he plays as an Assassin, and whether anyone has suggested he change classes. He then goes on to tell him that he is more suited to the Ghostblade class with a support build. Meanwhile, Wang Jiexi is scrutinizing Tang Rou's Soft Mist, noticing how she refuses to give up. Ye Xiu calls out to him with the nickname "Big-eyed Wang". In response, he pulls Soft Mist aside to talk with her privately. Afterwards, Ye Xiu asks what they talked about, but with no reply. Ye Xiu then begins trash talking them. When he is called out on it, he cites Huang Shaotian. During Season 6, Tiny Herb was thrown off by the famed Blade Master's trash talk, and lost to Blue Rain because of it. Otherwise, they could have had three consecutive championships. Lord Grim and Fiery Blaze face off to fight. Wang Jiexi launches the first attack, but Ye Xiu skillfully dodges the projectiles. As they battle, both of their APMs increase dramatically. Ye Xiu topples a pillar which sets the ring afire. To counter this, Wang Jiexi's Fiery Blaze begins to use ice attacks as he closes in on Ye Xiu. Wang Jiexi finally unleashes his personal playing style—"Magician", which he had adjusted to fit with his team—and his movements become more erratic and unpredictable. The battle ends in a draw. Wang Jiexi offers his team some more motivation, encouraging them to continue their nightly practices so that they are not defeated by Ye Qiu. As Ye Xiu heads to bed, Tang Rou asks him about the Glory Professional Alliance and if it is fun. Earlier that day, Wang Jiexi had invited her into Tiny Herb's training division, but she had declined. Ye Xiu tells her that if she enjoys Glory, the professional tournament is about the same. Alone in Tiny Herb's practice room, Qiao Yifan creates a new account—the Ghostblade One Inch Ash. In the morning, a blond young man struts down the sidewalk and enters the Happy Internet Cafe. With his imposing figure and demeanor, Chen Guo's first impression is that he is a gangster. However, her assumptions are shattered when he greets her cheerfully. With that same voice, he asks for Lord Grim and introduces himself as Steamed Bun Invasion. Characters *Ye Xiu playing as Lord Grim *Wang Jiexi playing as Fiery Blaze *Zhou Zekai *Members of Tiny Herb *Qiao Yifan playing as Ashen Moon *Gao Yingjie playing as Weeping Crow *Xiao Yun playing as Cloudy Heavens *Plantago Seed *Tang Rou playing as Soft Mist *Bao Rongxing *Chen Guo Trivia Category:Episode Category:Animation